Where's the Kitty?
by Parody Queen Rora
Summary: just a little idea that's been buggin me since I saw Fruits Basket. please read and review and. . . sobs be nice


Authors Note: ok, this is just a little one shot thing I did. I've been thinking about it ever since I first watched Fruits Basket and thought it would be funny. Not hilarious, but funny. Please be kind *sobs*  
  
Disclamor: the only things in the I own are myself and my dog . . .everything else is by that one weird person who made Fruits Basket, FLCL and Love Hina. . .talk about issues. . .   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rora: Hullo!!!! I am Rora Kuusou-Onaga, you're host. . .though what I'm the host of I can't say. . . But anyways, lets meet our new friends! *snaps fingers and Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and Kisa appear*  
  
Momiji: I thought this was only gonna have Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. Why did you bring me and Kisa here?  
  
Rora: *hugs Momiji and he doesn't turn into a rabbit because she is the all-mighty author* Because I nuv you and you're so cute! *lets go and runs over and hugs Kisa* and you too!  
  
Yuki and Kyo: *sweat drops*  
  
Tohru: *smiles like an idiot air-head*  
  
Kyo: yea, well why the hell am I here? And what's with the damn rat?  
  
Rora: well, I really just called you all here to show you some tricks my dog could do. *snaps fingers and chairs appear. Snaps again and everyone disappears and reapears in the chairs.*  
  
Shigure: *walks in* did someone mention a dog? Could that be me by any chance?  
  
Rora: *snaps fingers and Mi (Shigure's editor appears)*  
  
Mi: SHIGURE!!! *chases Shigure away*  
  
Rora: don't get me wrong, I love Shigure and all (he's funny) but he doesn't need to be here. *sigh* ANYWAYS!!! WHO WANTS TO SEE WHAT MY DOG CAN DO?!?!?!?!  
  
Kyo: *mumbles* who cares about a stupid dog?  
  
Rora: *ignore, snaps fingers and a medium sized yellow mutt appears* meet, Darla, my dog (technically she's my brother dog but. . . Who cares?  
  
Darla: *runs around exited. Sniffs everyone briefly. Sniffs Kyo and starts to bark*  
  
Rora: Darla, here. *Darla runs over to me* OK, now for the tricks.  
  
Tohru, Momiji, and Kisa: YAY!!!  
  
Yuki: heh  
  
Kyo: grummble grummble hiss  
  
Rora: ok, now Darla, sit *Darla sits* Darla, lay down *Darla lays down* up, Darla *Darla stands on hind legs and put paws up* Darla sit *Darla sits and I hold up my hand* High five *Darla lifts paw and hits my hand with it*  
  
Momiji and Kisa: YAY!!!  
  
Tohru: How cute!  
  
Kyo: . . . how stupid . . . *stands up*  
  
Rora: KYO!!! SIT YOUR ASS BACK DOWN!!! NOW!!!!!!!! There's one more trick.  
  
Kyo: *sits and sobs, afraid*  
  
Rora: good. Now, Darla? . . . WHERE'S THE KITTY!! GET THE KITTY!! WHERE IS HE!! GO GET IT!!  
  
Darla: *jumps around excitedly for a moment and then rushes at Kyo*  
  
Kyo: AH!!! *stands and runs in the opposite direction, being chased by Darla*  
  
Everyone: YAY! *claps*  
  
Shigure: I must say, I am impressed.  
  
Rora: Hey, I thought you were gone?  
  
Mi: SHIGUREEEEE!!!!!  
  
Shigure: oops, gotta run. *runs in the opposite direction as Kyo, being chased by his editor*  
  
Kyo: *crawls up, out of breath and energy* that. . .wasn't. . . funny. . .   
  
Rora: really? You don't think so? Hey, where's my dog?  
  
Darla: *jumps out of thin air, landing on Kyo*  
  
Kyo: AH!!!  
  
Kagura: *appears* MY POOR POOR KYO!!!  
  
Kyo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *stands and runs*  
  
Kagura: WAIT MY LOVE!!! *chases him, also followed by Darla*  
  
Rora: ok, I'm done, sorry you all had you indure my idiocy, but after watching Fruits Basket (which happened to be right after I taught Darla the kitty trick) I wanted to put that on since I couldn't stop thinking about it. Before writing this I must have made Darla do that at least 20 times (actually what it is is I say wehere's the kitty and she runs to the door and when I open it she runs to the side of the house where we usually do have cats.) ok, I'm done, sorry once again. . . I sound like Ri. . . *shudders* scary. 


End file.
